Anybody Got A Problem With That?
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: Yet another story I wrote out of borebom...


**Yes, I know I'm not posting a lot of stuff lately, but I'm working on finishing Ch 4 of Team Lyoko... not like you guys read that one anyways, I'm just sayin. But I'll get something ready within the month. Until then, enjoy yet another story I'm writing to fill the gap. It's a response to the Avatar episode The Avatar State, when that jerk ass General Fong tried to force Aang into the Avatar State. He only gets knocked unconscious, but I feel he should have gotten worse... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, Family Guy or anything here, blah blah blah, let's get to why you're here!**

**Anybody Got A Problem With That? **

Aang exits the Avatar State and looks at the destruction caused around the base.

Katara then instinctively rushes over to his side to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang sadly says. "I hope you never have to see me like that again."

"Ha! Are you joking?" General Fong says excitably. "That was almost perfect! We just need to find a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind." Aang plainly says to him.

"I guess we'll figure it out on our way to the Fire Nation." Fong says as Sokka tries to sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious.

"Ah Sokka! I'll take care of this." someone says to Fong's far right.

The speaker then appears to be a 1 or 2 year old dressed in a yellow shirt with red overalls holding a glass of what appears to be orange juice.

"Stewie!" Fong says with pure fear. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just this." He then finishes the last of his juice.

"Mm. That's good OJ."

He then suddenly throws the glass at Fong's face! (Not going into graphic descriptions.)

Fong then yells out in pain as Stewie proceeds to kick him in "various places".

"You like that? Huh? You like how that feels?"

He continues to beat him up as Aang, Katara, Sokka and the Earth Kingdom soldiers just watch in shock and surprise.

Stewie then reaches his way up to Fong's face and punches him dead on for at least 10 seconds.

"Shouldn't have done that, man. Shouldn't have gone that far." he says as Fong continues to cry out in agony as he's literally forced onto the ground by Stewie's punches.

"Yeah. You got money for fake beards, yet you don't have enough for soldier life insurance?" Stewie says to the battered and bruised Fong.

"How much did that beard cost you? How much!"

"Two gold pieces." Fong answers.

Stewie than takes out a baseball bat (originally supposed to be a gun, but thought that was to graphic.) and begins to beat Fong's arms with it.

"AHHH. OH GOD!" He shouts in pain as Stewie proceeds to beat his other arm.

"Should we do something?" Katara says worriedly.

"We should... but we WON'T." Sokka says to his sister.

Stewie then finishes beating Fong with the bat and heads out of sight for a moment.

"Look, Stewie. This is crazy." Fong begins to plead. "Just give me a chance to.. OH MY GOD!"

Stewie then appears dressed similar to General Iroh holding a cup of tea in his hand.

He then takes a sip of the tea and then fires an enormous fire-breath upon Fong scorching him immensely as he screams out in pain towards the terrifying attack.

Surprisingly, he survives the attack as he moans in pain and terror.

"Oh. One last thing." Stewie says. "Sokka, can I see your Boomerang for a sec?"

Sokka then fearfully hands it to Stewie.

He then smacks it atop Fong's head knocking him out unconscious.

"Any of you idiots got a problem with that?" Stewie says to the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

They all shake their heads fearfully.

"Didn't think so."

He the heads over toward Aang and the others who show looks of terror.

"Don't worry guys. I just have a problem with old Rock-Nuts over there." Stewie says to them.

"Oh okay." Aang begins. "Uh. Thanks, I guess. But was all that really necessary, uuh.." he finishes forgetting his name.

"Stewie. Stewie Griffin. Nice to meet you." he says shaking Aang's hand. "And yes, it was. By the way. Might not happen for a while, but I'd be up to teaching you Firebending when the time comes. How bout it?"

Aang then looks to his friends for guidance.

"He could be useful in a fight until then." Sokka says to him.

"Katara?" Aang says looking towards her.

"Hey, I'm not giving any arguments over here. By all means, let him come." shes says hesitantly.

"Ok then. Welcome aboard!" Aang says to their new teammate.

A couple soldiers walk towards the group cautiously.

"Do you still need an escort to Omashu?" one soldier asks.

Katara then begins to open her mouth but Stewie interrupts.

"Yes, we would thank you. Also, you might wanna send some reinforcements over there soon."

"Why" Sokka asks.

"Let's just say they're gonna need back up real soon." Stewie answers.

"Fire Nation?"

"Fire Nation."

The soldiers then depart as Aang, Katara, Sokka and Stewie along with Momo flying close by walk toward Appa to prepare to take off.

"By the way Stewie. How do you know General Fong?" Katara asks.

"Let's just say he wasn't **General** Fong we I first met him." Stewie answers.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"You don't wanna know." Stewie says to him.

"His beard's fake?" Sokka asks.

"Rat fur. Pure Rat fur."

**End of story. This was really easy to do. Took me less then a night to finish. Hope you found it funny, and not completly gruesome. By the way, and I hate how I'm reduced to this, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could take a look at Team Lyoko #1 and leave some reviews. It IS and always has been my main series. Just need to retype it. Trust me, I've got 6 other books planned plus a ton of filler stories in between. Please... just give it a chance. Well, gotta go. Expect Ch4 of TL to be ready before the end of the week. Until then, I'm JediAlexColbent, and I approve this message!**


End file.
